


Abomination

by orphan_account



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-27
Updated: 2010-07-27
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A soldier contemplates his feelings for the enemy. Set during the RotK movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abomination

"Slash and hack and stab and thrust your weapons into their flesh! Show no mercy towards them, for they themselves have not shown mercy towards us! We march against them and show them the might of our forces!" I give a loud cry after hearing those words, my voice part of a symphony of fear, malice, contempt and hatred.

I glance at my fellow soldiers as we march towards the gate. Every warrior's eyes shine fiercely with hatred for the Enemy: those foul creatures who slash and burn at our settlements, they who kill us for sport, those hypocrites who dare call themselves bringers of Justice when their actions are not the slightest bit just. My hatred and contempt for the enemy grows as we, my comrades and I, finally reach the gate.

They call us foul and fell, but it is they who are foul and fell. They call us savage and cruel, destroying the lands they settle in, but who had first roamed the lands of Middle-earth when the world was young?

The gates open and we finally face the Enemy, their spears and swords and lances gleaming in the sun. My lips curl back into a snarl, growling at the sight.

Today there will be no mercy. Blood will be spilled, flowing freely as little by little they lose the battle they had so foolishly started.

I let out a fierce battle-cry as I charge at the combined armies of Gondor and Rohan.


End file.
